narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shining Darkness
~Kakuzensho Training Ground~ "Uncle Iname.....Uncle Iname, how is this?" Akame said as she destroyed a bolder with a smile. "Well I have to say....it is something. What is Kaname feeding you guys?" Iname he said with a smile. "I think that's enough for today. I'm sure the meeting is just about over with." Iname sated as he looked off toward the town. "But I want to continue training!" Akame yelled as she crossed her arms. Iname laughed "We can always continue tomorrow, besides I have something to do." Akame smiled, "does this things involves a woman?". Iname looked at her before turning "just get going" he said as he started walking. Akame's grin grew as she quickly caught up to him "So I guess I'm right" she stated as she looked at Iname. "In any case...." Iname stopped and looked into the sky. "What are you looking at" Akame said as she looked up into the sky and could see a strange figure looming over the island. ~Council Building~ The Kakuzensho Council members set looking at one another without saying anything, this silence continued for a few moments. "So what are we going to do?" Zenkichi said as he looked around the room. "The festival is coming up and we still haven't thought of any prize" he stated. "I've gave my opinion about it" Hideyoshi stated as he looked at Zenkichi. "Yes, however I don't think that should be the only prize" Zenkichi said, "I say that each of use give something" he stated as he looked at Takeko and Kaname "I say we leave this for tomorrow, it is getting late" Takeko said. "She's right. We've been that this for hours now and I'm sure everyone is getting tired" Shishi stated. "I agree" replied Tei as she let out a yawn". "Well if no one has any objections. We will resume this meeting tomorrow" Kaname said he looked around. The other nodded, they all stood up and began walking walking toward the door. Upon leaving the building, they started going their separate ways. Within an instant they all looked up and could see a strange figure looming over the island. ~Three Wells~ Hitoshi, Yasuko, and Takeshi looked over the three well of Kakuzensho. "I have to say this place is pretty peaceful Yasuko said as she smiled. "Yeah" Hitoshi replied with a smile. "What are your thoughts on this Kurama or should I say Takeshi?". Saying nothing, Takeshi looked up into the sky followed by the other doing the same. They saw a strange figure looming over the island. ~Above the Island~ Rengokuki floated above the island, looking down "It is time for the world to known of my return." It said as it raised its hand gathering a large amount of Dark Chakra into a sphere. Within moments he shot it toward the island. With a hand clap the sphere exploded and engulfed the island. Blinding Darkness Rengokuki looked down as he waited to see the aftermath of the explosion, it laughed "I was expecting some protection, but this is something" it stated as the explosion cleared and not a building was destroyed. "I'm glad maybe we will find a host" it said as it began to weave handseals "come forth my child" Rengokuki then trusted its hand down. In a large puff of smoke a creature hit the ground. It then approached the village, "destroy the barrier, my child" it stated causing the creature to violently attack the barrier. ~In the village~ The Kakuzensho Council looked up at the creature and its summoner "to think someone would attack here" Takeko said as she activated she byakugan, "that creature is giving off massive amounts of dark chakra." She stated as she turned her gaze to Rengokuki, she focused on it. Her byakugan began to bleed, causing her to quickly covered her eyes. "What happened?" Kaname said as he looked at her "that thing did something to my eyes....I can't see" she stated as she uncovered her eyes, which were pure black. "Kaname then looked up at it, then back to the others "we need to get the villagers out of here" he stated as he weaved few seals. While he did this, Zenkichi placed his hand on the ground, as he did several bells began ring in the distance. While the bell rang several mirrors opened up around the village. ~Training Ground~ Iname and Akame looked up at the summoned creature "looks like we have a visitor" he said as he soon heard the village bells ring. "Looks like we it's time for you to go" he said to Akame as a mirror appeared next to them. "But I can help" Akame stated, "I'm sure you could, but this is something for us adults to deal with" Iname stated as he pushed Akame though the mirror which vanished after. He then activated his Byakugan and began making his way to the Council building. ~Tree Wells~ Hitoshi, Yasuko, and Takeshi looked at the summoned creature and at the summoner. The three then began to violently stare at Rengokuki who returned their gaze with a grin. With in an instant the three shot toward the sky shattering the barrier in the process. They reached Rengokuki in a matter of moments. Primordial Demon ~Above the Village~ Hitoshi, Yasuko and Takeshi glanced at Rengokuki with a murderous gaze, who returned the gaze with a smile. "Well look at what we have here....what would I call you three" Rengokuki said as he looked at the thee "but first I have to thank you for destroying the barrier" Rengokuki stated as turned its gaze to the village as the summoned creature advanced into the village. While Rengokuki gazed down at the village, Takeshi charged forward in a blinding flash toward Rengokuki. Within a few inches of reaching Rengokuki grabbed Takeshi by the neck and returned its gaze back to him. "Now now little one, I guess you want to play" Rengokuki said as his grip tightened on Takeshi's neck. At that moment several dark splinters grow from Rengokuki's arm and embedded themselves into Takeshi's body. Hitoshi and Yasuko then quickly charged at Rengokuki, several grew from arms Rengokuki's body and grabbed Hitoshi and Yasuko. Several dark splinters then embedded themselves into their body. "I have to say you are nothing compared to the old you" Rengokuki stated as it began pumping massive amounts of into three. ~In the Village~ Kaname looked up, as he watched the barrier be destroyed and the summoned creature advanced toward the village, "Damn". He turned toward the others, "we have to get everyone out of here" he said as he clapped his hands together. "Half of the villagers have been evacuated" Zenkichi stated as he to clapped his hands together. "I will deal with this creature" he said as he was pulled down into the the ground. "I will help get other out" Tei stated as she looked toward the village, "I will assist" Hideyoshi stated as he grabbed on to Tei and the two was lunched into the air by a giant pillar. Kaname then looked at Takeko, then toward Shishi who nodded her head. She then grabbed Takeko who eyes continued to bleed, a mirror then appeared underneath them, causing them to fall though. Kaname's gaze returned to the sight above the village. Kaname then slowly pulled his hands apart and slammed his hands on the ground. A large blade like peice of earth shot from the ground and shot toward Rengokuki. Kaname then ran along the length of it, weaving hands seal as he did. ~Above the Village~ Rengokuki looked down as it felt a powerful chakra racing toward him. It then threw the tailed beast aside "looks like the guest of honor is here" it said as it looked down as the fast approaching Kaname. It smiled, Rengokuki waved its arm releasing a wave of Darkness Wave toward Kaname.